Sword Art Online: A different POV
by Directive 07
Summary: A POV from another player and how he struggles to survive this death game (Please note this is my first fan fiction do not be surprised if you see a few errors here and there) Also I do NOT own Sword Art Online
1. Prologue

**This Character will most likely be the main character in all stories I write.**

**Character Bio**

Name: Nikolai

Age: 16

Nationality: American

Ethnic Group: Hispanic

Appearance: 5'5'' Dark grey eyes, has an A.I. unit in the back of his head (like the ones in halo but without the helmet), black hair, short haircut

Clothing: Black,Grey plaid shirt (long sleeves but rolled up to elbows), Titanfall cap, grey/black shemagh, dark blue jeans, black finger-less gloves, black socks, light grey/teal Reebok ZJET running shoes, and a smartwatch (from The Division or on my profile picture) on the left arm

Personality: Neutral, Athletic, Lone wolf, Loves music, Has a habit of cussing, Not the best leader

**(Alright now that's out of the way, let's begin.)**

* * *

As school ended I ran to my home to be greeted by my mother "hello sweetie how was sch-" "school was great, love you, bye!", I said as I ran to my room, hyped because of a new gaming system I finally got. Normally I would act natural at getting a new console but this wasn't any video game system you see this console let you enter virtual worlds where there are no restrictions when it comes to movement, like as if it's real life it simulates, vision, hearing, taste, and smell, Nerve Gear it was called. And also lucky for me I was able to get it midnight release as well along with a MMO game, but the only odd thing about it is that the video game is a fantasy game, a genre I'm not used to.

The games that I play are pretty much Racing, FPS, Strategy, and Adventure, something like this is completely alien to me, especially when it comes to MMOs and their mega servers. that said I opened the door to my room, the place was pretty clean with gaming posters, and a desk with a lamp on it, along with a dresser, a standard bookshelf with a stereo on top and a flat screen TV in front of my bed. Once I connected the power and the Ethernet cable and put the disk in I put the helmet on and put on the visor. _'__All right so how do I turn this thing on?' _I thought "on" I said "activate", _*10 minutes later*_ _'alright this is going nowhere, wait wasn't there a manual?'_ Sure enough there it was was on my desk... "god damn it" I said annoyed. After reading the manual I put the helmet back on._  
_

"Link start!"

And just like that I felt as if I got launched into the matrix.

**Calibration Sequence Initiated**

**Touch: OK  
Sight: OK  
Hearing: OK  
Taste: OK  
Smell:OK**

**Sign Up**

**Username: Directive_07**  
**Password: *********

**Create An Avatar**

**Name: Nikolai  
Class: Scout**

**Notice: Your avatar will be randomized on spawn.**

**Welcome To Sword Art Online**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Aincrad

**(Before you read this please note on the previous chapter on the character bio, his appearance that I put is what he wears OUTSIDE of SAO sorry for the misunderstanding if you thought that is what he wears inside the game)**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Aincrad**

As I spawned a blue bright aura surrounded me making me cover my eyes for a few seconds, once it was gone I opened my eyes to find myself in a large plaza or should I say palace. Eagerly I scanned my surroundings as many other players spawned. Then I looked at myself, I was wearing a dark grey shirt with a black light armored vest along with black pants and boots

_'holy shit, I'm actually in a video game!'_

I ran across the streets due to my excitement, as I ran someone called out to me.

"Hey player wait up!" he yelled while running up to me.

"Yes?" I asked questioningly slowing down so he can catch up "here take this" he said as he handed me of what looked like.. a book?

"What's this?" "A guide" he said "something us beta testers made so that new players like you can know the basics and the rules."

"Are you giving these to everyone?" "Yeah look around you."

Sure enough I saw at least 8 other people walking across the large plaza giving other people guides, I chuckled a little at the sight when one of them tripped to reach the person they called out to. But not other than that I took the time to look around as well as players walked around checking the markets and socializing with each other, everything seemed civilized like as if this was an actual city. I smiled _'so this is what a VRMMORPG is like' _I thought _'I don't think I'll ever get used to something like this.'__  
_

"Well I gotta run" he said braking me out of my thoughts. "Huh?, oh right, bye" "alright see you later Nikolai" he said running off.

"Wait how do you know my name?" I said, he spoke something I was unable to hear. "What?!" "Just read the guide!" he said a little more clearer. And just like that he ran out of my sight.

I then looked at the book. _'Well lets get started shall we?'_

After reading the layout of floor 1 I decided to travel to the field to the west of the starting spawn point to get some combat practice. And another thing I learned was that each class has a specialty when it comes to skills and weapons and also will have a starter weapon in your inventory depending on what class you pick.

_'Alright game please give me something good'. _I then opened up the menu and looked in to my inventory to find 3 healing crystals, a knife, and a holster for it.

_'really a knife?' _I thought in disappointment, then again the scout class was based on speed and finesse. _'Alright, I'll let it slide'._

I equipped the holster on the front on my black light armored vest. (The knife and the holster position looks exactly like the one from Halo: Reach)**  
**

_'Well, a knife or not I will make this work out' _I thought determined. _'Now lets see how effective this knife is', _I looked around to search for any mobs, soon enough I found a boar with a small heath bar _'alright this will do for now.' _I unsheathed my knife and prepared to strike the hostile boar, I readied my weapon and sprinted at my enemy catching it by surprise as I stabbed my blade onto it's left side.

_'The hell? this thing literally does almost no damage!' _The boar just shrugged off my strike and immediately knocked me down before I can regain my balance. I then got up and quickly backed away so I can do a health check.**  
**

**HP: 200/250  
LV: 1**

_'Well... four more hits like that and I'm fucked'. 'Well judging on how useless this blade is, this is going to be a long fight..' _I sighed.

***20 minutes later***

As I delivered the final blow the boar exploded into a bunch of blue pixels. and a interface appeared.

* * *

**Result**

**Exp: 25  
Col: 30  
Items: 1**

* * *

_'Heh... my first kill and man.. it was a pain in the ass', _"You really did not read the guide did you?" A familiar voice said, I then turned around to face the beta tester. "Speak for yourself this blade the game gave me can't do anything", "really? let me see" he said. I complied and gave him the blade.

Once he examined the knife he looked shocked and at the same time laughing.

"What's with the shocked expression?" I asked first. "Ok first of all, this weapon is pretty rare", "...are you sure about that?" I asked doubtfully. "It really is!, but before I go into detail how long have you been fighting that boar?, I hesitated and said, "probably twenty minutes" putting my head down from embarrassment.

"Oh my god" he laughed. "So uhh.. details?" I asked trying to avoid the current topic. "Ok fine, this knife is actually very good but only when it comes to critical's and if you manage to do that along with a dagger skill the outcome will be really effective". "You lost me at sword skills" I said confused.

"Think of it like this; just get into your typical fighting position, ready your weapon and when you feel your skill start to activate, that will be the time to strike" he said tossing me my knife also finding another hostile mob and facing it towards me.

_'Ok, maintain a good fighting position, then ready your weapon, and strike' _I replayed this thought in my mind as I continued to prep myself of what was to come. _'Next raise your weapon' _I then flipped my blade into a downwards position, at this point I couldn't hear a thing, all I was paying attention to was my now glowing teal blade and the wolf charging at me. _'Strike'..._

I then took a step and charged at a supersonic speed with my knife cutting through it's virtual flesh, once I fully slashed the monster from head to tail I crouched, trying to stop myself from launching any further, when I finally manged to stop myself and resting the handle of the knife on my forehead all I can hear behind me was a shattering sound, "I am fucking awesome" I whispered with renewed confidence as I sheathed my knife back into my holster then stood up.

"Ok I will admit, that looked pretty amazing" the beta tester said with a smile.

"Oh yeah before I forget what's your name?" I asked.

"How much of the guide did you read anyway?" he asked annoyed.

"Just the floor layout and the class benefits, name?" I said steering right back onto the question.

"Alex Rios, at your service" he replied, jokingly saluting.

"Nice intro" I laughed. "I get that a lot" he smiled,"anyways want to continue hunting and come back into town?"

"I would but sadly I need to log out and have dinner" I said as I looked at the time.

"Aw well that's too bad" he said with a little disappointment in his voice

"Don't worry I'll be back on very soon" I said, "alright see you later" He said as I brought up my menu

I scrolled down my menu to the settings,"wait what? that's weird" I said as I looked at a empty log-out option.

"Huh?, whats wrong?" Alex asked, "hey Alex?, total noob question but; do you know how to log out?".

"Of course, it's right... here? he said confused as he was looking at the blank option.

"You think it might be a bug?" I asked,"well it is fresh out of beta so yes, might be".

A sudden sound of a bell drew both of our attentions "Hey, do you feel weird?" Alex said facing back at me,"yeah sort of."

Almost after my reply a bright blue aura surrounded both of us, I then got teleported back to the main palace where I spawned along with lots of other players teleporting in one by one.

_'A forced teleport?' _I thought

"Hey up there" a random player said.

I directed my attention on the sky where there was a red hexagon: **Warning: System**** Announcement** it read as many other hexagons began to build together in a dome shaped style, and a while later blood began to ooze through the hexagons forming a figure. I of course felt uneasy at the sight and began to rub my eyes.

Once I opened up my eyes I saw a floating giant red hooded man with white gloves but no legs. _'Is this the game master?'_ I thought.

After a couple of moments the game master spoke."Attention players, I welcome you to my world",_'wait HIS world?' _I thought.

"My name is Akihibo Kayaba, and as of this moment I am in control of this world." _'awesome..., can I log-out now?' , _"I am sure that some of you have noticed an item missing from your main menus, the log-out button." _'Yup, you ARE going to fix that right?' _, "let me assure you this is not a defect, this is how Sword Art Online was made to be." _'Heh heh heh so we will log out on death then?' _I thought nervously. "No matter what you cannot log yourself out, not even if someone tries to remove the nerve gear from your head, if attempted to a transmitter inside your helmet will charge a micro-wave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life" I recoiled back in shock along with other players and their panicked voices I then rubbed the back of my head of where my A.I. unit was. "Despite my warnings, family's and friends of some of the players have tried removing the nerve gear, an unfortunate decision to say the least" _'oh no.. that means',_ "as a result the game has two hundred thirteen less players on release, they have been deleted from Aincrad and in real life." _'So many casualty's... why would you do this?'. _"As you can see international media news briefings are reporting this event including the deaths, it is likely the chances of getting your helmet removed is at an all-time minimum at best" he said as he zooms into a screen where a family is crying. _'How can you act so natural when you brought pain to this many family's?!' _I thought looking at him as if he's some kind of monster. "Please note that there is no way you can revive someone in this game, if your HP bar reaches zero your avatar will permanently be deleted, and the nerve gear will simultaneously destroy your brain, your only way to escape now is to beat all the bosses to advance to the next floor if you could beat the boss on floor one hundred you will beat Sword Art Online." _'one hundred floors? that's insane' , _"last but not least; I have placed a present in each of your inventories, please have a look", I then looked in to my inventory to find a Mirror?" I equipped it and looked at my refection to find a face completely different from my own _'so this is my avatar'_, just then out of nowhere again a blue aura blinded me, once it was gone I scanned my surroundings to find everyone else's faces and features changed, I then looked back at my mirror to find my face, my REAL face with all my body features as well but not my A.I. unit. I once again directed my attention back to Kayaba,"You are probably wondering why, why would Akihibo Kayaba, creator of nerve gear and Sword Art Online do this?" _'Damn right'_,"My goal was a simple one, the reason I created this game was to control the fate of a world of my design and as you can see; I have achieved my goal." _'You son of a...'_,"This marks the end of the tutorial, and the official launch of Sword Art Online, players... I wish you the best of luck" he said as he was slowly deteriorating and vanishing.

**End Of**** Announcement **the hexagons read as they instantly vanished.

The air was filled with dead silence and all it takes is one card to fall and this place will turn into a panic zone...

Sure enough a small girl screamed from terror causing everyone to panic and running for their lives.

Me? I just stood there speechless, I did not know what to do, or where to go, at this rate panic began to take its toll.

'You have five seconds Nikolai five seconds... go'

As I thought on go my whole body collapsed on its knees, I began crying a little, thinking about my parents and friends

_'1'_

_'2'_

_'3'_

_'4'_

_'5'_

After the five seconds I was still on the floor.

_'Come on get up, this is completely not what he would wanted you to do at a situation like this.'_

My thoughts were right, I made a promise to my dad before he passed, one I intended to keep.

As I got back up I ran towards the market, buying crystals and a grey and black coat with a hood with my left over Col.

Once I was standing at the exit of the main town I thought _'I will not die like this, not without a fight, I WILL see the end of this death game'_

**(Jeez that was long to write, anyways tell me that you think because so far and tell me how I can get better because I realized; I do not know anything when it comes to writing stories)**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

**Chapter 3: Preparations  
**

"Audio log: 1, umm.. h-hello my name is Nikolai and uhh..." I then looked behind me on the chair I am on. "Ok, do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, you do." A feminine voice can be heard.

"Why? I mean; I don't think it's a bad idea or anything like that but, what is the point of this?" I asked.

"Just go along with it Nikolai." A boy leaning on a wall said.

"Can you guys go first?, so I can have a example?" I asked hoping that they will take the bait

"Too late. You already activated the crystal." The girl said firmly, "Look, just say your name and a little about yourself and your past life; like how you got a computer jammed in the back of your head, then just talk about the stuff that's happened lately."

_'Wait, how did she know that!? That was supposed to be a secret. And there was only one person that I completely told the...' _I then realized.

"Ese hijo de un..." I started saying in Spanish "Hey, language!" The boy warned.

"Wait.. YOU know Spanish?" I asked confused. _'Since when?'_

"I don't" He said, then added. "But the game does." He then smiled

"For god's sake." An angry girl said, while tossing another voice crystal on my desk in front of me. "Just start over, and no interruptions" She said giving both of us a warning glance.

I took a deep breath and sighed, then poked the 'on' button, "Audio log: 1, My name is Nikolai, I am 16 years old. Before I got trapped into this death game I used to live with my loving, supportive parents and attended at a public school district in Texas." _'Well since she said it out loud might as well mention it.', _"At this point everything was normal until the incident happened, I was 5 back then. When my father was driving me to school..., I just wished he could of trusted me. Or better yet; go back in time and punch myself and say I'm sorry for my last words to him."

*Flashback* (you knew it was coming)

"But Daddy! I'm really sick!" I groaned trying to act nauseous.

"I know. We just need to get you to go to the doctor's office, then we will go back home. Okay Niko?" He said giving me a nickname and opening the back seat door.

"Okay!" I yelled in joy as I climbed in.

We sat in silence as we were riding along the road. My dad kept driving straight instead of taking a turn where the hospital was.

"Hey I thought we were going to go to the doctor's" I said, crossing my arms and throwing a fit.

"Be nice." He scolded while looking in the mirror, "hey school is good for you, and like it or not; you HAVE to go even if you're playing sick."

"I hate you." I said, looking out the window.

The car fell under a moment of silence as we drove by with an intersection coming up.

As we were crossing a loud horn honked and my dad suddenly shouted with a panicked tone "Nikolai hold on!" He shouted breaking me out of my train of thought.

But it was too late as a speeding truck desperately trying to brake crashed into us flipping our car over.

The force was powerful enough for my seat belt to brake and my head violently hit the roof of the car fracturing my skull, making me black out.

*End of Flashback*

"And that's when I found myself in the emergency room with an A.I. unit in the back of my head and you know the rest. I guess long explanation short; this thing is stopping my brain from losing any memory and preventing me from dying." I said trying to hold back the sadness from revealing itself.

I looked behind me the room to see both of the two people in the room looking at me sympathetically.

I then cleared my throat to talk again. "Anyways it's been almost two months ever since the day this game was launched. Unfortunately up until now two thousand people have died so far, and morale is at an all time low, ever since then some people made guilds and are planning to launch an attack on the boss soon. The only problem is one, we don't know where the labyrinth is and two, we need a good route to get there fast judging on how moral is doing, so far it's bad enough that people are becoming insane, and others are committing suicide. So out of all people they called us out to do some reconnaissance, me, Alex, Zack, and Allyson were given the task by our guild: Dawnbreaker, of surveying the area to find a route while another group of four from another guild finds the labyrinth. That said, we leave until the other guild finds the labyrinth."

I then turned off the voice recorder and re-positioned my chair to face towards Allyson and Zack with shocked expressions on their faces. "Wow... I gotta admit; I actually feel like I can breathe a lot more, Thanks Allyson" I said thankfully.

"N-No problem" she stammered "I just did not think you can explain all that's happened that easily."

"I guess it's a skill I'm good at." I smiled and stood up from my chair.

"Hey, do you know where our squad leader is?" I asked Zack.

"Probably at the markets stocking up on supplies for our mission." He said gesturing his hand, pointing outside the window.

"Why do you ask?" Allyson questioned me.

"Just going to have a word with him that's all." I replied reassuringly.

"Or beat the living shit out of him more likely." Zack said jokingly.

"And you warn ME about language." I smiled as I walked towards the door, twisting the handle and stepping out the hallway, making a path towards the exit.

_'Well that went better than I thought, but yeah. Alex has got some explaining to do.' _I thought as I walked through the crowds of people to get to the market place.

Sure enough, after 10 minutes of searching I found Alex at a equipment shop.

I walked next to him and said. "You know for a person that says; 'your secret is safe with me' people can crack you very easy." I said

"L-Listen I can explain" he stammered, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh trust me I'd love to hear the story" I said

"Ok, once you were telling me the story, Allyson might of heard part of it, and once you walked out of the room she confronted me and.." He stopped.

"Then what?" I asked

"Then she proposed a duel, if she wins I tell her your secret and if I win she leaves me alone." He said sitting down at a nearby bench

"Was it a first strike or a half loss duel?" I curiously asked leaning on a pillar

He hesitated and said. "Half loss."

_'Wow, I thought it would be a first strike battle with her getting a lucky shot, but a half battle? How the hell did she manage to drop Alex's heath to 50%?'_

"Sorry, but Zack distracted me, giving her some free shots." He said, trying to pin some of the blame.

"_Achoo!" _I sneezed loudly, and looked at him. "Oh, I'm so sorry I'm just allergic to bullshit." I mockingly said. "So anyways, how's the supplies doing?" I switched topics.

"We'll manage, if you need to do some last minute shopping now is the time to do it." He replied looking at the shops.

_'Well I do need a new coat, this one is at the verge of shattering any second now.'_

"Is there any clothing shops around here that you know of?" I asked.

"Yes, but its not an NPC vendor, its a human vendor" He replied.

"Wait, human? You can run a shop?" I asked amazed.

"Yup, anyways it's over there" He said while pointing at a girl sitting on a carpet.

"Are you sure? it doesn't look like she is a vendor." I said doubtfully.

"It's a vendors carpet, it has a storage for items that you want to sell." He explained.

I then made my way to the girl, she then saw me and smiled.

"Hello, welcome to my shop, please take a seat." She greeted me and motioned her hand on the ground in front of her.

"Um... hi do you by any chance sell clothing and armor?" I asked to confirm what Alex told me.

"Yes, it's mostly all the things I sell." She answered. "So what are you looking for?"

"Something light and easy to move around with." I answered firmly.

"Hmm... I think I might have something, hold on for a sec." The vendor said as she brought up what seemed like the carpet inventory.

She then chose the item and showed it to me. It was a hooded coat but with fragments of armor plating on the chest, upper arm, and elbow areas with outlined wings on the back of the coat and a hood that could cover your eyes from another's point of view along with a color finish of: Dark Ash Gray/Gold, but there was something odd about the armor, the gold parts of it had a soft illuminating effect as if it was on fire.

"This armor is called; Phoenix's Ashes, a one of a kind, as you can tell it fits well with the name don't you think?" She asked and I simply nodded, then the merchant started telling me the bonuses. "Although it's a little armored it can absorb little damage obviously, unless you upgrade it, but it will give you a bonus to the Acrobatics and Tracking skills."

"Seems pretty damn awesome, but how much?" I asked hoping the glowing coat is in my price range.

"Fifteen thousand Col." She said keeping a straight face.

_'Fifteen thousand... well god damn it.' _As my heart sank due to the fact at such a expensive item the girl started laughing.

"Huh?"

"You know I may charge a lot for armor but fifteen thousand at this floor? No way, tell you what; since there are so little people that want this I'll cut it down to eight thousand, deal?" She chuckled, extending her arm.

The fact it was still expensive made me hesitate to answer but since I had nothing else to buy I decided, "Sure why not" I said giving her a handshake.

"Cool, here you go." She said bringing the trading menu and giving me the coat. I then stuck to my end of the deal and put in eight thousand Col.

"Thanks." I said as I stood up preparing to leave.

"Wait hold on." she said.

"Huh?"

"Umm.. here." She gave me what looked like a shemagh with a foliage/black color.

"Thanks but no thanks I kinda blew all my money on that coat so... yeah." I said turning around to head back to Alex.

But before I can take a step the girl grabbed my arm. "It is free, I mean umm... Consider it a gift for being my first customer." She said quietly

"Oh, ok" I said, taking the shemagh and wrapping it around my neck like a scarf.

"Anyway it's been a pleasure doing business with you, and remember if you need any maintenance on armor you know the right person for the job." The girl said, obviously referring to herself.

I then looked above her head to see her name. "Yeah. Thank you Ashley." I said running off.

_'Well... now I'm broke, I just hope this piece of armor will be useful.' _As I was thinking I got stopped by a message from the guild co-leader

* * *

**Message  
**From: Dex

Attention: Squad 04; The labyrinth has been found, your mission begins now.

* * *

_'Alright let's get started then.' _I thought while running through crowds of people to reach the inn I was staying at.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Epsilon

**Bonus Chapter: Epsilon**

"So doctor, how is the patient doing?" A man in a high class suit said looking at a boy in a hospital bed being treated by doctors.

"His condition at the moment is unknown. All we know is that the patient got into a car crash, reports tell us that he suffered a fractured skull with massive brain damage, even both of his eyes suffered damage due to broken glass so we will probably going to replace those, and probably memory loss as well." A woman with a doctor's coat said

"So why has the mother and father agreed to let us do something like this?" The man asked.

"The mother agreed instantly when we told her the chances of survival will slightly be improved, but I still have a bad feeling about this." the doctor said

"And the father?"

"Before he died of internal bleeding he said anything to let him live." The doctor answered. "Are you really doing this free for the family? Why?"

"We are doing this free because it has not been done before, anywhere actually. If this succeeds this young boy will have improved eyesight, reaction time, and intelligence, it won't be only beneficial to him but also our soldiers." He smiled.

"So this is what it's about huh? you're using this boy as a test rat." she scoffed at the man.

He then looked serious again. "You know I don't like this decision either you know, but once the high ranks were looking for people to test on, this innocent child came on the list suddenly and they thought they would try a certain type of A.I. on this kid." The man said.

"Types? you mean there's different variants of these computers?" The doctor asked confused.

"Yes indeed, the one we are installing in this kid's brain is called Epsilon, it's one of our newest ideas, a perfect version for this kid's problem, but it is a prototype so he may experience some 'problems' along the way." The man explained.

"What kind of problems?" The doctor asked curiously.

"We don't know, therefore we will keep close communications on the mother." The man said firmly.

"So what else can this computer do?"

Just as the doctor asked a surgeon opened the door into the observation room.

"Epsilon has been installed, all the boy needs now is some rest." The surgeon said. As he stepped out the room the doctor faced the man.

"I hope you know what you are doing." She said.

"I hope THEY know what the're doing, and as always, have a nice evening Doctor Brooks." The man said while walking out the door and shutting it behind him, leaving the doctor alone inside the room.

***A year later***

As Dr. Brooks and the anonymous man was standing in the observation room once again looking at the young boy laying on a hospital bed.

"So you made updates on this Epsilon?" Dr. Brooks asked

"Yes, we added another umm... well let's just say a co-computer."

"That meaning?" The doctor asked again.

"Well its sorta like this; Epsilon is the OS and the co-computer, known as Foxtrot, sends audible messages in his mind to help and guide him, hell technology today is advanced enough to give this Foxtrot a personality."

"A personality?"

"Yes, we did some research on the patient's personality and made it more sophisticated and intelligent. Sort of like his personality once he grows up.. probably."

Just then the little boy on the hospital bed started shifting slightly and turning his head. This made the doctor and the man shocked.

"He is awake already? I thought you said three more weeks." he exclaimed.

"I did, how has he woken up already?" The doctor asked amazed.

They looked at the boy slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes before opening them

"Uh.. sir? how will you explain to the mother that you put a computer in the back of this child's head... and the fact that his irises are illuminating amber?" The doctor asked.

"Judging this he's probably making contact with Foxtrot, it will wear down momentarily." The man explained.

Soon after five minutes the boy's eyes slowly faded into a dark grey color. As Dr. Brooks and the man looked in awe, a surgeon walked into the observation room.

"The subject has been a success, but the increased intelligence and vision has failed but he does now have a very good reaction time." The surgeon briefed before walking out of the room once again.

"Well, at least he is alive." The doctor said.

"I guess, oh well that is the higher rank's problem, not mine. So... who will break the bad news." He said

"I think we will leave that to the mother." Dr. Brooks responded as she was preparing to leave.

"Alright, but I hope this young man can fit into society with that." The man said while leaving the room.

Just as the doctor can leave she looked one more time at the patient. "Yeah.. good luck." she said while shutting the door behind her.


End file.
